


Our first year

by twoheartsx



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cute, Fluffy, M/M, collage AU, gift for my zacky boo, happy anniversary to my zacky boo, its been two years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 13:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5871052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoheartsx/pseuds/twoheartsx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short little fic for my zacky boo to celebrate two years of us being together. </p>
<p>Zack and Cloud spend the day cuddling. Just fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our first year

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my wonderful girlfriend who I adore. February first is our two year anniversary! I love her so much she is the light of my life and I hope she enjoys this fic.

It was a Monday, February first. Cloud woke to the smell of chocolate chip pancakes. He would know that smell anywhere. They were his favorite pancakes. He sat up, rubbing his eyes. Who could be making breakfast, for one it was around eleven am, almost time for lunch. Another thing everyone was out. Vincent and Yuffie had classes to attend and Yuffie had track practice after that. Tifa was currently looking for a job and Aerith was at driving lessons. Cid was working like usual. Cloud looked at his phone and smiled. Today made one year since he and Zack had gotten together. The dark haired male was bad at remembering dates and so Cloud wanted to see if the boy could remember their anniversary. Cloud climbed out of bed stretching. He started walking down stairs, running a hand through his messy hair. When he reached the bottom of the stairs he seen Zack making pancakes. Zack looked up at him and smiled. 

"Hey Cloudy." Zack said, placing the pancakes on a plate. Cloud took a seat in front of Zack, blushing at the heart shaped breakfast his boyfriend had made him. The dark haired boy slid it over to him. He walked around sitting next to Cloud, placing a kiss on the blonds cheek. 

"What's this for?" Cloud asked looking at Zack. His cheeks pink from where Zack kissed him. 

"For the best boyfriend I could ever ask for." Zack said, wrapping an arm around Cloud. "And for our one year anniversary." Zack said. Cloud's eyes widened. Zack Fair who couldn't even remember his own birthday, or anyone else's for that matter, remembered his and Cloud's anniversary. The blond felt tears come to his eyes. Zack hugged him close. "Hey, why you crying?" Zack asked, a bit worried. He didn't mean to make Cloud cry. He wasn't even sure how he had done it. 

"I'm just so happy you remembered you big teddy bear." Cloud said, lying his head on Zack shoulder. The dark haired boy laughed, placing a kiss on Cloud's forehead. 

"Whatcha say we go in our room and watch some cheesy Disney movies and cuddle?" Zack said, picking up the plate of pancakes. Cloud smiled and nodded his head. 

"Maybe we could play some games too." Cloud said. Zack sighed and smiled. 

"Come on Cloudy you know I suck at those things." Zack said. Cloud giggled and followed the dark haired boy. 

"Yeah I know. You're cute when you get frustrated with them." Cloud said. It was Zack's turn to blush this time. The dark haired boy always blushed when Cloud called him cute and if not for the plate in his hand he would paw at his own face with his hand. It was a habit he had that nether he nor Cloud understood, but Cloud still found it to be adorable. Something he said that only made Zack paw at his face more. Cloud was really glad he had met and became close with Zack. He didn't know where he would be without him. The blond reached up, kissing Zack's cheek, smiling. 

"I love you Zack." Cloud said. Zack set the plate down and wrapped his arms around Cloud, kissing his lips gently. 

"I love you too Cloud."


End file.
